Pepperoni
by He's-Her-Lobster41319
Summary: Based off a comment on Tumblr. Kate just wants some pepperoni, but it's not as easy as it seems.


**Inspired by a comment on a gif on tumblr. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"_I'm sorry, Miss. We're out of pepperoni."_

"What? How is that even possible?" Kate hissed into the phone, not even trying to keep calm.

"I-I don't know, Miss, but it's happened. I'd be happy to-"

Without waiting to hear what the man at the pizza place was going to say, Kate slammed the phone into the cradle and pushed away from her desk. She could feel the boys and castle staring at her, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with them. Not right now.

So she stormed over to the break room and slammed the door behind her. It was late enough that her actions weren't causing too much of a scene. Of course, that also meant that it was late enough that she should be going home with Castle, not trying to order a pizza to be delivered to the precinct.

Kate was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that she'd unconsciously begun to make herself a latte. She quickly stopped and slammed the coffee cup down on the counter and hunched over it, as she did her best not to cry.

She heard the door open behind her, but before she could yell at whoever it was to go away, strong arms were wrapping themselves around her and pulling her into a warm body while hot breath fell over her neck.

"Kate?" Her husband asked, concern evident in his voice. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"They're out of goddamn pepperoni, Castle. That's all I want, and they don't have it. And then I started making coffee cause I wasn't thinking, and I… I-"

"Shh." Castle soothed as he turned her around and pulled her into his body, cupping her head in his hand. He felt the warmth as her tears slipped onto his neck, but he didn't say anything as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

When Kate had some semblance of control again, she pulled away slightly and scrubbed away the evidence that she'd been crying. "Damn hormones."

Rick smiled as he kissed her forehead and swept his thumb over her cheek, catching a tear that she'd missed.

Without a word, Rick turned back to the espresso machine and began making a latte exactly how Kate liked it. Kate watched for a moment before she went and sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. After a few minutes, she felt the couch dip beside her and looked up to see Rick holding out the coffee mug to her.

"No caffeine." Kate mumbled as she looked longingly at the cup.

"Once in a while won't hurt him." Rick murmured as he took one of Kate's hands and wrapped it around the mug.

Kate gave a weak smile and lifted the cup to her lips, groaning as the heavenly taste washed over her tongue.

"Damn that's good." She whispered before taking another sip. She was tempted to drink it as quickly as possible, but if this was all she was getting for a while, she was going to savor it.

"Now, tell me about the pepperoni?" Rick asked gently, rubbing his thumb over her knee. "I didn't quite understand."

Kate sighed as she looked down into her coffee mug. "The stupid pizza place ran out of pepperoni. How is that even possible, Rick? How do you run out of the most popular pizza topping?"

"I don't know." Rick answered. "But how about this. It's late, and you won't have anything new until tomorrow, so staying is pointless. How about I take you home, and we stop at that pizza place a couple blocks from the loft, and I'll get you as big of a pepperoni pizza as you want. Does that sound good?"

Kate thought for a moment. He was right, really. There would be nothing to do until the morning, and it was nearing nine o'clock. And she really wanted pepperoni.

"Alright." She said quietly before finishing the last of her coffee.

Rick smiled and stood up. He took her cup from her, but didn't offer a hand up, knowing it would piss her off.

He made his way back toward her desk after rinsing out her mug and got there just in time to help her into her coat. They sent the boys home and made their way t the elevator, fingers tangled together.

"Thank you." Kate whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek as he pushed the button for the lobby.

Rick smiled and kissed her nose. "Always."

* * *

**There you go. Not super long, but hopefully it's ok.**

**Feel free to follow me on twitter at AllyLobster and tumblr at allylobster dot tumblr dot com. I'm always available to chat about basically whatever, and I'm always accepting prompts.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
